Dejame ser
by Iara0209
Summary: El capitán no podia dejar de admirarla, le atraía su fuerza y tenacidad, se levantaba con determinación a pesar de los golpes que le había dado la vida aún siendo tan joven, pero así era este mundo cruel y despiadado.
1. Chapter 1

**Dejame ser**

En esta historia algunos personajes todavía siguen con vida, así me parecía mucho más entretenido.

Descargo de responsabilidad- No soy dueño de shingeki no kyojin, ni de sus personajes, solo juego un poco con la imaginación.

* * *

Levi estaba irritado, jodidamente irritado. Odiaba estar sentado en una desaliñada y sucia taberna arruinando su impecable traje. Siempre había detestado esa clase de lugares inmundos, llenos de borrachos apestando a alcohol y a cigarrillos, y meseras con muy poca ropa que no dejaban de coquetearle descaradamente. Incluso cuando vivía en la ciudad subterránea, evitaba acercarse demasiado a los sitios de mierda, la podredumbre que desprendían era nauseabunda.

Era un fastidio estar ahí, y todo por acceder a la petición de Erwin de contactar al informante que necesitaban y tratar con el maldito problema que tenían delante.

Tenían una misión que parecía bastante simple, custodiar la muralla sur de la ciudad Rose (bastante alejada de los pueblos, el más cercano quedaba a una hora de distancia del castillo) donde cierta cantidad de titanes se comportaban de manera extraña, (Hange estaba ansiosa por comenzar una investigación, pero por ahora tenía que permanecer en la capital junto a Erwin para tratar con los altos mandos) entrenar a los nuevos reclutas enviados por Pixis y cuidar de los experimentos de la cientifica cuatro ojos hasta la nueva expedición fuera de los muros. Con lo que no contaban, era con el grupo de rebeldes que se asentaban dentro del inmenso bosque que los rodeaba, los habían atacado varias veces cuando les enviaban los suministros y en el proceso habían conseguido varios soldados heridos.

En consecuencia, el capitán Levi optó por crear equipos para reconocimiento del área, era peligroso, pero necesario. No tenían mucha información sobre los rebeldes, pero entre ellos habían hombres que no eran ordinarios y esa no era una buena señal, algo buscaban y no podía ser nada bueno.

El capitán envió una carta al comandante de informandole de la situación, Erwin lo consultó con Pixis y ambos acordaron de enviar al mejor espía con la que contaba las tropas de guarnición.

A Levi no le agradaba la idea de tener que lidiar con el hombre, era un idiota, entrometido y molesto, pero aún así, accedió, la seguridad de sus subordinados estaba en el juego, lo que no podía imaginar era que la reunión se llevaría a cabo en una sucia taberna, pero que podía esperar del maldito Henry, iba a golpearlo por hacerlo ensuciar su ropa.

Levi inspiró suavemente. Dejando a un lado sus pensamientos, miró detenidamente a la joven sentada frente a él, Mikasa parecía estar evaluando su bebida antes de darle un pequeño sorbo, se veia tranquila, pero supuso que probablemente la chica se sentía incomoda, ese no era un lugar para ella .

Mikasa llamaba mucho la atención de los hombres, y como no, si hasta él tenía que admitir que la chica era hermosa, tenía rasgos delicados y exóticos, y unos hermosos ojos grises, que aunque mayormente eran fríos, hipnotizaban a cualquiera.

Su cabello oscuro estaba mucho más corto que antes y su parecer le sentaba bastante bien, en el tiempo que tenían allí sentados, más de un idiota se había detenido a observarla. Aunque iban vestidos de civil y la chica tenía una capa negra, todavía era notoria su belleza.

Hubiese preferido venir solo y no exponer a su subordinada a un lugar tan desagradable, pero Erwin insistió en que alguien debía de acompañarlo.

No había muchas opciones para elegir, la mayoría de los nuevos reclutas eran unos inútiles en el combate mano a mano, apenas si lograban mantenerse en pie luego de unos cuantos golpes. (Tenía que dedicarles varias horas diarias de entrenamiento para que por lo menos pudieran defenderse en caso de algún ataque, no tenía otra opción, aunque quisiera no podía protegerlos a todos.) tampoco podía dejar el castillo sin protección, el resto de su escuadrón tenía que encargarse de la seguridad.

Solo podía contar con Ackerman para cubrir su espalda. Mikasa era fuerte, osada, capaz de derribar a quien se pusiera en frente, hombre o titán. Además de ser bonita, la mocosa tenía un carácter de mierda y no se dejaba intimidar fácilmente por cualquier idiota, quien mejor para acompañarlo.

Hacía tiempo que la joven le intrigaba, había cambiado mucho en los últimos años, actuaba diferente, ya no era tan apegada a Jeaguer y debido a eso pensaba más en las consecuencias antes de cometer alguna tontería. Levi esta aliviado por eso, fueron muchas las veces que la regaño por actuar de manera imprudente cuando intentaba proteger al mocoso titán o a Arlet.

Estaba mucho más centrada ahora que no los tenía cerca. (Erwin necesitaba a Armin para preparar planes y estrategias y Eren era requerido para los experimentos de la cientifica cuatro ojos.)

La mocosa poco a poco estaba dejando esa molesta obsesión de proteger a su hermano de todo, aunque ni por un segundo dejaba de procurar su bienestar y protegerlo, ahora lo dejaba tomar sus propias decisiones y parecía alejarse cada vez más.

También había dejado de usar la apestosa bufanda roja que Levi muchas veces quiso tirar a la basura. ¿Se preguntaba que podría haber ocurrido entre ellos para provocar ese cambio? La chica ni siquiera protestó cuando se le informó que tenía que viajar al castillo sin sus adorados amigos. Sería poco tiempo antes de que los demás se unieran a ellos y emprender la misión de exploración, pero aún así esperaba alguna objeción de parte de la azabache.

En el fondo Levi pensaba que era mejor así. Mikasa no solo ponía en riesgo su vida cuando se comportaba de manera irresponsable, sino también las de sus compañeros.

El capitán no podia dejar de admirarla, le atraía su fuerza y tenacidad, se levantaba con determinación a pesar de los golpes que le había dado la vida aún siendo tan joven, pero así era este mundo cruel y despiadado.

Incluso su actitud huraña hacia él había aminorado un poco. No podía decirlo con exactitud, pero se atrevía a pensar que confiaba en él como su capitán, la chica ya no era tan renuente a obedecer sus órdenes, pero eso no quería decir que dejara de retarlo, seguía siendo una insubordinada e irrespetuosa, tenía la facilidad de hacerle perder la poca paciencia que tenía, lo enfrentaba y lo desafiaba sin importarle las consecuencias. Iba a doblegarla, Se lo había propuesto e iba a conseguirlo.

Aunque no sería nada fácil, la mocosa tenía carácter, a ella no podría intimidarla como a los demás, pero ya encontraría la manera de someterla, por ahora se divertía con hacerla enojar, era su entretenimiento favorito. Sabía que odiaba perder contra él, en los entrenamientos, la veía fruncir el ceño y apretar los puños con furia contenida. Estaba orgulloso de su desempeño, aprendía rápido y estaba seguro de que llegaría a ser mucho mejor que él. La chica era peligrosa, quien se metiera en su camino, saldría lesionado en el menor de los casos.

"Esto sabe asqueroso," La azabache hizo un gesto de disgusto hacia su bebida, dejando el resto a un lado de la mesa.

"Ah," Levi estuvo de acuerdo, mirando su propio trago con repulsión. La sustancia se parecía mucho a las repugnantes pociones de Hange.

"Si quieres podemos ordenar otra cosa, pero no te aseguro que sepa mejor que esto," El capitán dijo secamente.

Mikasa negó suavemente. "Está bien así, después de todo no me gusta mucho el alcohol."

"Menos mal, no me gustaría tener que llevarte de vuelta al castillo con una intoxicación por estar bebiendo esta mierda."

Mikasa levantó la mirada, pero no dijo nada. El capitán no parecía ser una persona dedicada a la bebida, pocas veces lo había visto tomar alcohol en el cuartel, pero estaba segura de que conocía de buenas bebidas, estaba sorprendida de que Levi incluso hubiera intentado probar la cerveza, no parecía la clase de lugar donde el pulcro capitán optaría por beber algo.

Sabía que a muchos hombres les gustaba visitar ese tipo de lugares donde las mujeres coquetas y el acohol abundaban alrededor, por un momento se preguntó si el capitán era uno de ellos.

"¿Ha estado aquí antes?" La azabache preguntó con curiosidad.

"No," Levi contestó casi indignado, como si solo el hecho de implicar que hubiera visitado el lugar anteriomente fuera una seria ofensa. Mikasa casi quiso reír ante su reacción pero se contuvo.

"No me detendría en un lugar como este a menos que fuera necesario. El comandante Pixis y su amigo idiota eligieron el lugar de reunión."

Mikasa asintió. No le sorprendió su respuesta, era evidente que el capitán no frecuentaría un lugar como ese sin una razón importante, no sabía porque cuestionó ese hecho en primer lugar.

"Este hombre ... ¿Es parte de las tropas de guarnición, cierto?"

"Si,"

"Porque no sabíamos nada sobre él?"

"Es una espía, mocosa, debido a su trabajo no es conveniente que muchas personas se sepan de su existencia."

Mikasa frunció el ceño ante el término "mocosa", pero no dijo nada al respecto, no era el momento para iniciar una discusión y tampoco estaban en el mejor lugar.

"Entonces, ¿podemos confiar en él?"

"Nadie es confiable en estos tiempos, sin embargo Erwin y Pixis creen que él puede ayudarnos a obtener alguna información valiosa sobre los rebeldes, además ha demostrado ser leal a la legión."

Mikasa asintió nuevamente escaneado sigilosamente el lugar. El capitán era muy perspicaz, podía ser que no confiara en todas las personas que la rodeaban, pero en él si confiaba, aunque no lo diría en voz alta.

Despúes de eso no dijeron nada más, instalandose en un cómodo silencio. Pasaron varios minutos cuando un hombre alto y delgado se sentó en su mesa, llevaba una vestimenta oscura y un abrigo del mismo tono oscuro, su cabello un poco canoso y su barba desaliñada le daban una apariencia mucho mayor.

Mikasa no se inmutó, su capitán no parecía alarmado por el intruso, así que supuso que era la persona que esperaban.

"Capitán Levi," El hombre sonrió al azabache. "Ha sido un tiempo sin verte."

"Ah," Levi contestó con expresión aburrida.

"¿Qué has hecho? ¿Sigues atemorizando a los soldados? Le exiges demasiado a esos chicos."

"Tch, si con eso consigo que sean mejores soldados, los voy a quebrar a todos."

"Que cruel, no me gustaría ser uno de tus subordinados."

"No te aceptaría, aunque quisieras."

"Por supuesto que no lo harías," Henry soltó una carcajada que resonó en la habitación. El maldito lugar estaba abarrotado, por lo que nadie prestó mucha atención.

"Pensé que te vería en la última reunión de Pixis, estuvo muy entretenida, Hange es realmente divertida, me encanta esa mujer.".

"Si, me imagino," Levi podría imaginarse las locuras de la cuatro ojos que este idiota consideraba divertidas. "No tengo tiempo para perderlo en reuniones estúpidas, tengo muchas cosas en que ocuparme."

"Quedarse encerrado demasiado tiempo es muy aburrido, Levi." El hombre mayor sonrió reclinándose con demasiada fuerza sobre la silla, haciendo que esta rechinara mientras se cruzaba de brazos. Miró en dirección a Mikasa escaneándola con interés. "Al menos tienes buena compañía en el cuartel."

"Señorita Ackerman, es un honor conocerla. Supongo que Levi no le contó nada sobre mi mientras esperaban," Henry sonrió a la azabache que estrechó un poco las cejas con precaución y luego volvió a su expresión estoica.

Levi puso los ojos en blanco. No le extrañaba que Henry conociera la identidad de Mikasa, después de todo, su trabajo era investigar y el nombre de la chica era muy conocido en toda la ciudad.

"No hay nada interesante que contar sobre ti, eso es todo" Levi especificó con desinterés.

"Creo que lo que no quieres es que la chica se interese en mi, Levi. Sabes que soy irresistible para las mujeres."

"Seguro, no sabes lo preocupado que estoy," El capitán soltó con sarcasmo. Lo que menos le interesaba era sus relaciones de mierda.

Henry sonrió ladino y volvió su atención nuevamente hacía Mikasa.

"Permítame presentarme, señorita, mi nombre es Henry Reed, miembro de las tropas de guarnición."

El capitán observó la reticencia de la chica en tomar la mano que el mayor le había ofrecido, para luego apretarla suavemente. Era desconfiada, como él, no confiaba fácilmente en los extraños, aunque aseguraran estar de su lado.

"Gusto en conocerlo, señor," La pelinegra dijo estoica. Al principio le sorprendió un poco que la conociera, pero luego recordó que era un espía. Probablemente, el hombre conocía a todos los miembros de la legión de reconocimiento.

"Se dicen muchas cosas sobre ti, una guerrera letal, la que vale una brigada completa, había escuchado que eras hermosa, pero se quedaron cortos." continuó.

"Ah! Gracias," Mikasa no tenía ningún interés en sus halagos, de hecho su sonrisa descarada le molestaba, su mirada insistente sobre ella la hacía sentir algo incomoda. Tenía el terrible impulso de levantarse y darle un puñetazo en el rostro para borrar esa fastidiosa sonrisa. Era una mala idea, lo sabía, pero no podia evitar pensar en ello.

"El cuartel realmente parece un lugar agradable para estar, Levi, tienes subordinadas interesantes."

Levi frunció el ceño. No tenía paciencia para tratar con ese tipo. Si no fuera porque necesitaban la información ya se hubiera largado del repugnante lugar.

"Quieres dejar el coqueteo de mierda a un lado, vamos a lo que nos interesa," Levi dijo con irritación.

"Vaya que eres impaciente," Henry inspiró pesadamente. "Antes dejame refrescarme un poco, ¿sabes por todo lo que tuve que pasar para llegar aquí? ... el maldito pueblo está abarrotado y hace demasiado calor."

"Es tu maldita culpa, no solo nos hiciste venir hasta el pueblo más alejado de la muralla, sino también a la taberna más concurrida del jodido pueblo."

Era el lugar perfecto para encontrarse con Henry sin levantar sospechas, nadie los conocía. Incluso si hubieran escuchado hablar del capitán Levi y su escuadrón, dudaba que las personas pudieran reconocerlos, pero eso no significaba que no le jodiera recorrer un largo camino para llegar allí.

"No podría arriesgarme a que me vieran contigo, arruinarías mi reputación." Henry sonrió. Levi puso los ojos en blanco ante su patético intento de broma.

Rápidamente, el hombre mayor llamó la atención de una de las meseras y ordenó una bebida. La mujer se acercó sonriente a la barra e inmediatamente volvió la mesa con su trago. Henry se entretuvo un momento coqueteando con la joven mujer, Levi juraba que el idiota estaba poniendo a prueba su paciencia.

"Es un excelente lugar, no crees, Levi? uno de los mejores de este pueblo." Henry dijo después de despedir a la pelirroja.

"Es una porquería," Levi comentó con disgusto mientras pasaba sus dedos por el borde de la mesa, recogiendo todo el polvo acumulado.

"Eres demasiado exigente, Capitán." Henry soltó una carcajada, ignorando la mirada mordaz del hombre más joven.

"Escuché que tienen algunos problemas con bandidos, es extraño que aún no les hayas dado su merecido," El castaño tomó un largo trago de su cerveza.

"No por falta de ganas te lo aseguro, pero tengo soldados nuevos ... e inútiles a mi cargo," Levi agregó. "Y no quiero involucrarlos en una pelea a menos que sea necesario."

"Tengo entendido que los idiotas ya iniciaron una pelea."

"Intentaron robar nuestros suministros, lo pudimos evitar ... si lo intentan de nuevo, no les irá nada bien."

"Seguro será interesante, Pero ambos sabemos que no siempre se trata del robo."

"Lo tengo claro, por eso estas aquí." Levi ya lo había pensado, los idiotas eran muy hábiles para ser solo unos vulgares ladrones.

"ya veo ..." Henry estrechó las cejas. "Hace días estuve en el pueblo haciendo algunas preguntas por ahí, nada fácil debo admitir, a las personas que no les gusta hablar mucho, sobre todo cuando se trata de este tipo de personas." Hizo una pausa para beber otro trago de su cerveza.

"Sus vecinos del otro lado del río son mercenarios y cazadores, la mayoría viene del lado norte de la muralla, otros de la ciudad subterránea."

Levi frunció el ceño. Conocia los idiotas del bajo mundo, los despiadados que podía ser, sabía que muchos funcionarios pagaban a los bandidos de la ciudad subterránea para hacer el trabajo sucio, así fue como él y sus amigos lograron salir de la inmundicia. La situación era peor de la que imaginaba.

"Los mercenarios no se mueven sin una retribución sustanciosa, así supongo que están buscando algo importante o alguien." Henry continuó.

"Dijo que también había cazadores, Cazadores de que?" "Mikasa preguntó arrugando ligeramente el ceño.

"De lo que quieran, cariño. Si les interesa algo, harán cualquier cosa para tomarlo." Henry le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa.

Mikasa lo fulminó con la mirada, no le gustó que la llama cariño, ella tenía un nombre.

"Cazadores, mercenarios, los imbéciles de la ciudad subterránea, no importa quienes sean, si se acercan al castillo o mis subordinados, les romperé el cuello" Levi habló con parsimonia.

"Esperemos que solo estén de paso y se alejen. Sería un dolor en el trasero lidiar con esos imbéciles, créeme ya lo he visto antes, de todos los modos seguiré investigando, les haré saber cuando tenga más información. Tal vez después de que todo esto termine podamos conocernos mejor, señorita, Ackerman." Henry sonrío. "A diferencia de lo que Levi cree, puedo ser muy interesante."

Levi rodó los ojos, pero no dijo nada. Henry apenas conocía a la mocosa y no perdía la oportunidad para coquetearle. No había cambiado nada, seguía siendo un mujeriego, lo que el idiota no sabía, era que estaba frente a la mujer más arisca y difícil que había en toda Shina, María y Rose. Tampoco era como si le importara lo que hicieran.

"Con todo respeto, señor, lo único que me interesa de usted es la información que nos puede conseguir," Mikasa dijo estoica.

Henry soltó una carcajada. "Ya veo, eres una chica difícil, me gusta eso."

Mikasa lo miró seriamente mientras Levi permanecía con su rostro apático habitual. El capitán volvió su atención a la azabache dándole una ordén explicita solo con la mirada. Tenían esa habilidad, podían comunicarse sin palabras.

La azabache se levantó de la mesa y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida, Levi llamó a una de las mesas para pagar su cuenta, no quería permanecer en el lugar un segundo más. Cuando la mujer se alejó, sacó una bolsa con dinero de su abrigo y la arrojó sobre la mesa.

"Para la investigación, estaremos esperando más noticias," rapidamente el capitán se levantó para seguir a la azabache que salía del establecimiento.

"Levi ..." El capitán se detuvo para mirar al hombre que permanecía sentado, cruzado de brazos y con una mirada seria en los ojos.

"Si hay algo que he aprendido en todos estos años, es que hay cosas que no cambian. Los principales intereses de los bandidos, casi siempre son el dinero y las mujeres bonitas, y tienes una de las mujeres más hermosas que he visto dentro de tu Escuadrón," Soltó señalando la puerta por donde Mikasa había desaparecido hacía unos segundos, su tono burlón y divertido había desaparecido por completo.

"No hay mujeres como ella por aquí, cuidala mucho."

Levi permaneció estoico. Él estaba consiente de eso, Mikasa era el tipo de mujer que cualquier hombre querría, pero primero muerto antes de que esos idiotas le pusieran un dedo encima.

La mocosa era letal, no necesitaba su protección, pero aún así, él se aseguraría de protegerla, ella seguía siendo su subordinada, su responsabilidad, ella y todo su escuadrón.

Se dio la vuelta nuevamente sin decir nada y salió de la taberna, aliviado de poder respirar aire puro, deseando jamás volver al lugar.

Caminó hacia donde descansaban sus caballos. Mikasa acariciaba casi con ternura el semental negro y fuerte que el mismo le había asignado.

En las últimas misiones de exploración, la azabache había sido asignada a la formación defensiva donde era más peligroso (Los soldados tenían que evitar a toda costa que los titanes se acercaran a la formación.) No le agradaba la decisión de Erwin, prefería vigilar a la mocosa de cerca, pero con tantas bajas, Mikasa era la mejor opción en la defensa, gracias a sus habilidades, muchos soldados habían salido con vida.

Él también hubiera optado por estar en esa parte de la formación, pero como siempre estaba a cargo de la seguridad del maldito mocoso titán de Jeaguer. Si no podría protegerla en esos momentos, al menos tenía que asegurarse de su caballo fuera de los mejores que tenían.

Mikasa hizo un gesto de reconocimiento cuando se acercó.

"Ackerman," Levi desató su caballo. "Ni una palabra de esta conversación hasta que pueda informar a Erwin y podamos obtener más información, entendido?"

"Entendido, capitán," Ambos azabaches subieron a sus caballos y comenzaron su retorno al castillo.


	2. Chapter 2

**The girl with the red scarf Y Eriedth, gracias por sus comentarios. Realmente sus opiniones son super importantes para mí. Tambien amo el Rivamika y me alegro de que les guste la historia. Gracias también a los seguidores anónimos. Disfruten este nuevo capitulo.**

* * *

Las dos semanas siguientes todo estuvo en calma. Parecía como si los rebeldes se hubieran esfumado del lugar tan rápido como habían llegado, pero Levi no se fiaba de ello, no podían bajar la guardia, demasiada tranquilidad no siempre era una buena señal. Realmente esperaba que Henry tuviera razón y los idiotas se hubieran retirado, definitivamente tenía cosas más importantes en que ocupar su valioso tiempo.

Además, así tendría una razón válida para echar patadas del castillo a todos los inútiles de las tropas de guarnición. Estaban allí para ayudar con los rebeldes y sin indicios de amenazas, no tenían motivos para permanecer en el lugar.

Todo esa situación lo tenía bastante molesto. Aparte de tener que preocuparse por los malditos rebeldes, también tenía que mantener a los jóvenes en movimiento para que el castillo pudiera estar lo suficientemente limpio y en buenas condiciones para vivir.

Hacía más de un mes que estaban ahí y pesar de que limpiaban todos los días, el lugar todavía olía a humedad y algunas paredes contenían moho. Había lugares en los que todavía no habían podido quitar todo el polvo y la suciedad por completo debido al exceso de escombros apilados. Era de esperarse ya que el lugar tenía más de una década sin ser habitado.

Odiaba la suciedad y dejarían ese lugar impecable, aún si tenía que obligar a los mocosos a trabajar día y noche, sin embargo tampoco podía descuidar su misión, tenía que entrenar a los soldados, era su deber.

Apoyado en la base de un árbol, Levi observaba con atención como los soldados entrenaban con el equipo de maniobras tridimensionales. Tenían allí un buen rato, era casi mediodía y el calor era insoportable, pero el entrenamiento era necesario. La próxima expedición se acercaba rápidamente y tenía que asegurarse de que los nuevos mocosos estuvieran listos si no querían ser comida de titanes en su primera salida fuera de los muros.

"Los chicos están mejorando, al parecer solo necesitaban mano dura, vaya! pensé que estaba siendo bastante exigente."

Levi inspiró pesadamente, mirando de reojo al jefe de escuadrón Max parado a su lado, no lo había tratado mucho y tampoco tenía ningún interés en hacerlo. Erwin lo envió para ayudar con los nuevos reclutas, pero no sabía qué tipo de ayuda podría ofrecer, su propio escuadrón tenía demasiadas fallas, era obvio que no entrenaban lo suficiente.

"Descuidar el entrenamiento no es ser exigente, más bien hace un irresponsable, estos mocosos están a tu cargo," Levi contestó sin mirarlo.

"¡Oye! No he descuidado nada, lo que sucede es que he estado un poco atareado con otras cosas". Respondió de manera firme, pero sin querer enojar a Levi, conocía su temperamento y no le gustaría estar en la mira del capitán.

"Eso no es excusa," se volvió hacía el hombre. "Si los mocosos no están preparados cuando salgan de estos muros, están muertos."

"Mis subordinados mejorarán, me aseguraré de ello. Aunque no todos pueden ser tan buenos como la primera de tu escuadrón, esa chica tiene talento."

Ambos observaron como Mikasa destrozaba los titanes de prueba a su paso. Todos habían fallado en su primer intento, pero por supuesto, la azabache no lo haría, su agilidad y destreza destacaba entre los demás. La chica era buena y Levi había dedicado tiempo entrenándola, llevándola hasta el límite para que fuera la mejor.

"Es una mujer interesante."

A Levi no le gustó la forma en que Max miraba a Mikasa. Su interés no parecía estar en las Únicamente en las habilidades de la chica, su fama de mujeriego era conocida en toda la legión y al parecer su nuevo interés era Ackerman.

"Tan interesante que te puede patear el culo fácilmente, así que no te emociones mucho." El capitán comentó con acidez.

"Si, eso no es serio divertido," Max sonrió descaradamente. "Aunque realmente no estaba pensando en que me golpeara, más bien pensaba en que tenía un lindo ..." El hombre detuvo su oración ante la dura mirada de Levi.

"Olvidalo, no es nada, solo pensaba en voz alta," Sonrió nervioso sin obtener ninguna reacción del estoico capitán.

"Dedicate un entrenar a tu escuadrón y deja las estupideces," dijo Levi alejándose del hombre. Demasiados idiotas alrededor era difícil de soportar, incluso para él. Sentía ganas de golpearlo, estaban allí para cumplir una misión, no para perder el tiempo en tonterías.

El entrenamiento continuó hasta que Levi pensó que era suficiente. La idea tampoco era matar a los mocosos de cansancio o de hambre, él mismo ya se sentía agotado. Los nuevos reclutas estaban comenzando a conocer lo exigente que era el capitán Levi en los entrenamientos.

Despidiendo a los jóvenes, todos fueron directamente al lugar donde estaban atados sus caballos y regresaron al castillo, todavía había mucho trabajo que hacer.

Llegando al castillo, Levi subió a su habitación. Luego de una ducha caliente, bajó a comer y después regresó a su oficina a revisar los informes pendientes, todo debía estar listo antes de la expedición.

Estuvo toda la tarde encerrado sin apartar la vista del papeleo. Revisando la pila de papeles que quedaban sobre su escritorio, se dio cuenta que le faltaba un informe, uno sumamente importante. "Joder" Levi se recostó del respaldo de la silla y se sobó el puente de la nariz molesto. Los días en el jodido lugar se le estaban haciendo demasiado largos.

Una hora más tarde bajó a cenar. La mayoría de los reclutas estaban cenando a la excepción de los que estaban haciendo guardia, el capitán se sentó en su respectivo lugar y comenzó a comer.

Levi miró con desinterés el grupo de soldados que adornaban el comedor. Mientras todos comían, mantenían conversaciones moderadas y en tono bajo, excepto los soldados sentados en su mesa, incluidos parte de su escuadrón, que tenían una de sus usuales y absurdas discusiones.

Jean e Ymir siempre discutiendo por cualquier tontería, springer que salía en defensa de Braus que solo se dedicaba a devorar toda la comida de su plato (y las de los demás si se descuidaban) e Historia tratando de calmar los ánimos. (la chica solo estaba allí por protección, pronto asumiría su papel de reina y el comandante quería mantenerla segura, aunque ahora mismo Levi no podría decir qué ese fuera del lugar más seguro para ella).

Su escuadrón estaba casi completo, solo faltaban, Jeaguer, Arlet y Ackerman que aún no aparecía.

Cuando la vio entrar, la miró detenidamente por unos segundos, su aspecto siempre apático e indescifrable le recordaba a él. Admitía que tenían actitudes similares. La misma apariencia fría y desinteresada los hacían ver mucho más parecidos.

La chica caminó en silencio hasta la mesa y tomó asiento a su izquierda y al lado de Braus. Era la única que tenía el valor de sentarse cerca de él, también se debía al hecho de que era el único lugar vacío en la mesa. (habían alrededor de sesenta soldados en el castillo y el espacio en el comedor estaba quedando pequeño para tantas personas) Los mocosos le temían y estaba satisfecho con el saberlo, pero claro, en todo siempre había una excepción y en este caso era Mikasa.

No pasó mucho tiempo cuando Kirstein y Wider (otro nuevo recluta) comenzaron a hacerle conversación. Los idiotas no paraban de hablar, uno siempre rebatía el comentario del otro. Mikasa solo se disponía a escucharlos en silencio mientras comía su pan y la sopa de verduras que prepararon para la cena. La mocosa no se interesaba ni un poco por la discusión estúpida de los chicos tarados cada vez más escandalosa.

Levi inspiró con pesadez viendo la escena. Parecía que a la mayoría de los hombres allí, le gustaba Mikasa, pero dudaba que ninguno se atreviera a hacer un movimiento sobre ella. No los culpaba, ¿quién se atrevería? con ese carácter acído que portaba la mocosa insolente, había que pensarlo muy bien. Supo que Jean lo había intentado varias veces y había sido rechazado.

Sería difícil conseguir algo con ella, incluso para los casanovas de Max y Henry. La chica solo se interesaba en Jeguer. Le daba igual lo que hicieran, mientras eso no interfiriera en la misión.

"Oi, par de idiotas, los sacare a patadas de la mesa si no cierran la boca", Levi los miró seriamente. Los mocosos lo tenían irritado con sus idioteces.

Después de eso, los chicos no volvieron a abrir la boca, horrorizados de que el capitán cumpliera con su promesa. El silencio del reino en la mesa por unos minutos, hasta que de nuevo el grupo comenzó con sus conversaciones de niñatos que para nada le interesaban.

Levi terminó rápidamente su cena. Se levantó de la mesa y fue a la cocina, estaba harto de tanto parloteo, luego de limpiar su plato regresó al comedor y se acercó nuevamente a la mesa. Un silencio sepulcral se produjo instantáneamente al ver que Levi los miraba con seriedad, estaban temerosos por la fría expresión del capitán, a excepción de Mikasa que seguía más interesada en su plato que en lo que sucedia alrededor.

"Ustedes mocosos, mañana temprano comenzaremos con la limpieza, las asignaciones están por allá," el capitán señaló la pared cerca de la puerta de salida donde estaba pegado un cartel con los nombres de los reclutas y su trabajo del día siguiente.

Los chicos miraron hacia donde Levi había señalado, no parecían muy contentos con la noticia, pero no dijeron nada. Sabían que el capitán no eximiría a nadie de la limpieza, y protestar solo conllevaría a un castigo.

"Si señor, contestaron rápidamente."

"Ackerman", Levi miró a la azabache, la chica levantó el rostro para mirarlo. "Cuando termine aquí, la espero en mi oficina."

"Sí, señor", dijo Mikasa con voz neutral. Levi no dijo nada más y salió del comedor.

Todos miraron a la azabache. Era la única que no expresaba temor ante el capitán. Las veces que había presenciado una conversación entre los dos azabaches, el aire había estado demasiado tenso, se preguntaban como sería el ambiente entre ellos, solos, encerrados en una oficina?

"¿Ahora para qué te llamará el capitán, Mikasa?" La castaña preguntó con preocupación mientras le daba un mordisco a su pan.

"No tengo idea, lo mejor será ir de una vez," Mikasa ignoró las miradas interrogantes de sus compañeros y se levantó recogiendo su plato de la mesa. Después de terminar en la cocina, fue directamente a la oficina del capitán. El enano podía ponerse muy pesado si lo hacía esperar demasiado.

Cuando llegó a la oficina golpeó la puerta suavemente.

"Adelante," Una voz seca se oyó desde el interior indicándole que pasara.

La joven azabache entró en silencio. Miró al capitán sentado en su escritorio rodeado de un montón de papeles, el hombre ni siquiera se había molestado en mirarla.

"Quería verme capitán?"

"Ackerman ..." Levi comenzó con un tono frío. "he estado trabajando toda la tarde con los reportes de la semana, ¿y sabes qué descubrí?" hizo una pausa para mirarla. Mikasa no contestó, solo se cruzó de brazos y se encogió de hombros, aunque tenía una ligera sospecha a que venía todo el discurso.

"¿Dónde está tu informe del último recorrido, Ackerman?" preguntó evitando alzar la voz, la chica parecía restarle importancia a lo que decía.

"Aún no lo he terminado", dijo inmutable.

"¿Porque?" Levi frunció el ceño mirándola intimidante.

"He estado ocupada,"dijo tranquilamente sin apartar la mirada. Levi podría ser muy intimidante, pero a ella no la amedrentaba. Toda la semana se la había pasado limpiado, entrenando o haciendo reconocimientos de lugares le que tomaba bastante tiempo, cuando quería escribir su informe, ya se encontraba agotada. Varias veces se había quedado dormida mientras trataba de terminar el reporte.

Levi se levantó y rodeó el escritorio para acercarse a ella, su rostro mostraba evidentes signos de molestia.

"¿Ocupada?" Repitió con voz oscura. "El mensajero viajará a la capital en dos días, y debo leer cada jodido informe antes de enviárselo a Erwin, así que espero que dejes de perder el tiempo y termines el maldito reporte."

"Disculpe, pero si usted no fuera tan jodidamente obsesivo con la limpieza ya lo hubiera terminado. Mikasa contestó frunciendo ligeramente el ceño."

"¿Quieres que vivamos entre la basura y la suciedad, mocosa irrespetuosa? Solo haz tu trabajo. Quiero ese informe mañana a primera hora, entendido, Ackerman?" La chica tenía valor para hablarle de esa manera.

Mikasa estaba enojada. Ese hombre la irritaba, detestaba su tono demandante, pero no tenía más remedio que obedecer.

"Entendido, capitán," dijo con su mismo semblante inmutable sin mostrar su incomodidad.

"Eso es todo, Ackerman, puede retirarse."

Mikasa se dio la vuelta y salió de la habitación, cerrando la puerta detrás de ella.

Levi se restregó las sienes extremadamente molesto. La mocosa era indomable, tenía muchas cosas que aprender acerca de la disciplina y él iba a enseñárselas. Sería un reto y él amaba los retos, estaba seguro de que obtendría muchos momentos de entretenimiento a costa de Mikasa.


	3. Chapter 3

Hi! Ha pasado un tiempo. Lo siento, no he tenido mucho tiempo para escribir, pero aquí les dejo un nuevo capitulo, espero que lo disfruten.

Akane shiraooka, gracias por tus palabras, realmente me animas a seguir esta historia, definitivamente las cosas se pondrán interesantes.

* * *

Después de ir a su habitación, Mikasa subió a la torre sur del castillo para terminar de escribir su reporte con tranquilidad. Solía subir con frecuencia para ver las estrellas y tomar aire fresco, la relajaba estar allí, sobre todo cuando extrañaba demasiado a Eren y a Armin.

Su relación con Eren había cambiado hace tiempo, era tensa, el joven se mostraba cada vez más agresivo hacía ella cuando trataba de protegerlo y no quería que se deteriorara aún más, si seguían así lo perdería por completo y no quería, él era su única familia, por eso decidió alejarse un poco, era lo mejor para todos, al menos por un tiempo. Tampoco quería poner a Armin en una posición difícil de tener que elegir entre ellos, el chico no lo merecía, sabía que él cuidaría a Eren y evitaría que hiciera alguna tontería.

Cuando se enteró de que debía venir al castillo en una misión, no se opuso, la distancia ayudaría a mejorar las cosas, sabía que ya no serían como antes, pero al menos podían tratarse con respeto. Era lo que debía hacer, sin embargo no podía solo dejar a Eren de lado, como si no le importara, lo protegería desde lejos, aun si el chico no lo quería, se lo había prometido a Carla.

Suspirando suavemente se sentó en un rincón y comenzó a escribir su informe, hacía frío pero era el único lugar donde podía estar sola. Compartía habitación con tres soldados de otra división y a su parecer no les agradaba mucho, le daba igual, mientras no se metieran con ella, no habría ningún problema, estaba allí por una misión no para hacer amigos.

Hubiese preferido quedarse en otro lugar, pero no tenía más remedio, Sasha, Ymir e Historia estaban apretujadas en una habitación mucho más pequeña que esa.

Había otras habitaciones pero todavía no estaban en condiciones para ocuparlas, estaban muy deterioradas y necesitaban reparaciones, además de que no había suficientes camas y muebles. Nunca hubiera imaginado que algún día iba a extrañar las locuras de Sasha, a veces la irritaba con sus historias y no la dejaba dormir, pero era una compañía agradable.

Estuvo aproximadamente una hora en la torre, después de terminar de escribir, revisó el documento varias veces buscando algún error, no quería que el malhumorado del capitán la hiciera repetirlo con alguna excusa, ese hombre era demasiado exigente. Cuando estuvo segura de que todo estaba en orden, regresó a su habitación.

Afortunadamente sus compañeras de cuarto estaban dormidas, guardó su reporte en el cajón superior de su mesita de noche y se preparó para dormir, en la mañana tenían que limpiar todo el castillo y quería estar descansada.

Luego de varias horas de sueño algo agitadas, se levantó temprano como tenía por costumbre. Se dio una ducha rápido, se puso su uniforme, tomó el reporte de su cajón y salió de la habitación sin hacer ruido, no quería despertar a sus compañeras.

Sin perder tiempo se dirigió a la oficina del capitán. El hombre se levantaba temprano, entrenaba antes del amanecer al igual que ella. A pesar de que su oficina quedaba en el segundo piso (bastante retirado de las habitaciones de los reclutas) llegó con rapidez.

La azabache tocó la puerta varias veces sin obtener respuesta, no lo pensó mucho y entró a la habitación, estaba un poco oscura pero pudo distinguir de que estaba vacía. Mikasa se acercó al escritorio y dejó el reporte encima de los demás papeles apilados y se fue a entrenar, lo que menos quería era ver al amargado de su capitán tan temprano.

* * *

Después del entrenamiento y una ducha caliente, Levi se preparó una taza de té y se sentó en el escritorio. Todavía era muy temprano, así que decidió terminar de ordenar los malditos papeles que enviaría a Erwin antes de que comenzara la jornada de limpieza. Odiaba tener que hacer el maldito papeleo, pero no podía encargárselo a alguien más, era su trabajo, además estaba seguro de que los idiotas solo causarían un desastre y él tendría que hacer doble trabajo.

Recogiendo los reportes restantes, se encontró con una carpeta con el nombre de Mikasa Ackerman.

"Esta mocosa… a que hora dejó esto aquí?" Levi murmuró por lo bajo, acomodándose en su silla. Le había dicho que quería el reporte temprano, la joven realmente tomó su orden en serio.

Si así obedeciera todas sus órdenes, tendría menos dolores de cabeza, pero eso era pedir demasiado, la mocosa era un dolor en el culo. Con interés abrió el documento y comenzó a leer.

Era un buen trabajo, todo estaba en orden, fecha, lugar, hora, acontecimientos, buena escritura.

Mikasa siempre escribía hasta el más mínimo detalle y eso era importante. Efectivamente era un excelente trabajo, no entendía porque siempre la chica tenía que hacer las cosas tan difíciles para él, estaba seguro de que solo quería joderlo.

Luego de un rato, bajó a inspeccionar la limpieza. Los mocosos trabajaban con diligencia, solo esperaba que hicieran bien su trabajo, si no lo volverían a hacer. Revisó cada área asegurándose de no encontrar a ningún mocoso holgazaneando y regresó a la oficina, en un rato volvería a hacer una segunda inspección y esperaba que todo estuviera listo y en orden.

* * *

"Deberíamos ir al pueblo en nuestro día libre," Historia, que estaba ayudando a Mikasa en la cocina habló suavemente. "Escuche que en el mercado venden cosas muy bonitas."

Mikasa inspiró suavemente. Después de limpiar todas los ventanales de cristal, la azabache se instaló en la cocina, era su turno de cocinar. Le gustaba cocinar, había aprendido de su madre y luego ayudó a carla cuando vivía con los Jeaguers.

Desde que llegaron al castillo no habían visitado ningún pueblo, a excepción de ella y el capitán cuando fueron a encontrarse con el espía. Los reclutas solo podían usar su tiempo libre dentro del castillo, era muy peligroso salir con los rebeldes merodeando por ahí. Ahora que todo parecía estar en calma, era lógico que Historia estuviera entusiasmada de ir.

El pueblo no le llamaba mucho la atención, prefería ocupar su tiempo en algo más útil, además casi nunca compraba nada a menos que Sasha o Historia la convencieran para comprar alguna chuchería, era una perdida de tiempo y dinero, nunca las usaba.

"No sé, preferiría quedarme a entrenar," dijo estoica mientras cortaba algunos vegetales y los agregaba al guiso que preparaban para el almuerzo.

"Vamos, Mikasa, no siempre tenemos la oportunidad de ir todos juntos, le preguntaremos al capitán, crees que nos dé el permiso?"

"La única forma de saber es preguntando," dijo volviéndose para condimentar el guiso.

"Tienes razón, pero, si obtenemos el permiso, vendrás? Será divertido."

"Lo pensaré," dijo sin ninguna emoción.

"Bueno, eso es algo," Historia sonrió satisfecha y continuó pelando las zanahorias que restaban del tazón. Mikasa la miró de reojo, la chica parecía ser feliz con las cosas más sencillas.

El pueblo era grande, por lo que había escuchado y tenía lugares bonitos, tal vez si decidiera a ir, podría distraerse un poco.

"Hey! Huele muy bien aquí," ambas chicas miraron hacía la puerta viendo a Sasha entrar en la cocina entusiasmada.

"Si, Mikasa está preparando un guisado," Historia sonrió.

"Tus guisados son los mejores, Mikasa," Sasha se acercó. "Definitivamente el almuerzo será lo mejor del día." La castaña sonrió casi saboreando la comida. "Puedo ayudar en algo?" ofreció, su mirada en la olla sobre el fuego.

"No es buena idea, te comerás todo antes de que llegue a la mesa," Historia volteó para mirarla de manera sospecha

"Que? No podría comerme todo esto, Historia," La castaña contestó con molestia fingida.

"No estoy tan segura," La rubia volvió a su trabajo.

Mikasa la miró con sospecha, conociendo el apetito voraz de la chica, no dudaba que pudiera comerse una buena parte del guisado ella sola.

"Puedes ayudar a cortar el pan," Mikasa no quería a Sasha cerca del guisado, podría fácilmente sacarla de la cocina, pero se arriesgaba a que hiciera una de sus escenas escandalosas. Sería una molestia.

La castaña asintió casi decepcionada. Luego sonrió pensado que tal vez podría probar una pequeña porción del pan antes que los demás.

"Y sasha," La chica se dio la vuelta para ver a Mikasa con la mirada seria, le daba escalofríos.

"Que no desaparezca ni una sola miga de pan."

"Tomaré su porción de guisado, si lo hace," Historia comentó con diversión.

"Vaya! son muy crueles, se supone que son mis amigas," dijo haciendo pucheros. Historia rio divertida ante la reacción de Sasha.

Mikasa sonrió un poco, aunque eran diferentes, disfrutaba de la compañía de las chicas.

* * *

"Oh!, esto está delicioso," Connie habló con voz escandalosa llevándose una cucharada de guiso a la boca, el chico era muy ruidoso para el gusto de Levi.

"Si, realmente está muy bueno, Mikasa." Jean sonrió.

Mikasa asintió sin levantar la vista de su plato, los halagos no eran necesarios.

"Historia también ayudo,"

"Ah, solo pelé algunas papas y zanahorias, el mérito es todo tuyo Mikasa," La rubia dijo con voz tímida.

Levi miró a la azabache de reojo, realmente el guiso estaba delicioso, el mejor que había comido en semanas. La mocosa era buena cocinando, se llevó más de su comida a la boca pensando que tal vez debería encargarle la cocina más a menudo. Se alegraba de comer algo decente después de haber probado tantas cosas desagradables y sin sabor.

"Interesante, Mikasa." ymir sonrió maliciosamente. "Veamos, sabes pelear, eres letal frente a los titanes, sabes cocinar, que otros talentos tienes ocultos?"

"Tengo muchos, pero no te los diré," Dijo con su misma voz pasiva, sin siquiera mirar a la pecosa, su comida le interesaba más que su humor sórdido de mierda.

"Que mal, y si te venciera en una pelea?" preguntó casi entusiasmada.

"Buena suerte con eso," Jean habló en voz alta, desatando los murmullos y las risitas en la mesa.

Levi negó suavemente, ni en mil años esta chica le ganaría a Mikasa en una pelea, el mismo tenía dificultades para controlarla.

"No estoy interesada, me aburrí de patearles el trasero," La azabache contestó con su mismo tono de aburrimiento.

Levi no pudo evitar sonreír un poco bajo su máscara estoica, la mocosa era incorregible, tal vez por eso le llamaba tanto la atención. Ahora estaba intrigado por saber que otros talentos tenía.

"No me subestimes, Mikasa, no soy tan débil como piensas, también tengo talentos ocultos."

"Ah, seguramente, algo que tampoco me interesa," la chica se levantó de la mesa recogiendo su plato y se dirigió a la cocina.

"Ymir, porque insistes en provocar a Mikasa, no es una buena idea" Sasha habló mientras levantaba el tazón y bebía directamente de él. Levi lo encontró totalmente desagradable, tenía que enseñarle modales a esta mocosa.

"Es de Ymir que estamos hablando, Sasha, nunca tiene buenas ideas," Jean se burló.

"Que dijiste?" Ymir lo apretó los puños sobre la mesa, "quieres iniciar una pelea? aceptaré con gusto, cara de caballo, después de todo no es muy difícil vencerte."

"Es lo que tú dices, el entrenamiento demuestra lo contrario." Jean refutó molesto.

"Nadie aquí va a iniciar nada," Historia intervino. "Ymir porque tienes que ser una busca pleitos todo el tiempo?"La rubia la regaño.

El murmullo comenzó nuevamente en la mesa, Levi se restregó las sienes con molestia, sentía como el dolor de cabeza comenzaba a formarse, parecía que ni a la hora de comer podía encontrar un momento de paz, malditos mocosos, eran irritantes.

"Al parecer tienen mucha energía, no es así?" el sonido helado de su voz dejó la mesa en silencio. "Debería darles más trabajo?" Levi se levantó apoyando las manos sobre la mesa. El pánico en los rostros de los jóvenes lo complació.

"Son muy ruidosos, tienen suerte de que tengan un trabajo para hoy, si no les daría una paliza, pero tengan cuidado, estoy de muy mal humor."

El capitán se dio la vuelta y fue a la cocina , podía escuchar los murmullos a sus espaldas "_mocosos de mierda,"_ murmuró.

Cuando entró en la habitación estaba vacía, Mikasa no se encontraba en ningún lado, por un momento se preguntó a donde había ido, sin embargo no le dio mucha importancia y comenzó a limpiar su plato.

Después de dejar todo en su lugar, subió a su habitación, aún tenía que limpiarla, no dejaba que nadie lo hiciera, amaba su privacidad y no quería a ningún mocoso entrometido esculcando en sus cosas.

* * *

Mikasa reajustó la montura de su caballo asegurándose de que estuviera bien puesto. Amaba su caballo, era veloz, su compañero fiel en la lucha frente a los titanes, el capitán lo eligió para ella, a veces se preguntaba porque no se lo había asignado a alguien más, tal vez a alguien con mayor rango, sin embargo se lo agradecía.

Levi lo había cuidado bien, ella también lo hacía, lo cepillaba con frecuencia y lo alimentaba correctamente para mantenerlo sano y en forma.

Hoy tenían un nuevo recorrido, era la guía en esta ocasión. No le gustaba como se sentía tener la responsabilidad por la seguridad de sus compañeros, supuso que así se sentían sus superiores estando a cargo de todas las vidas de los reclutas. Esta vez el grupo era más pequeño que las otras veces.

Estaban, Jean, Sasha, Winder, Connie, Ymir, tres soldados que pertenecían al líder de escuadrón Max y tres más de la tropa de guarnición, en total eran doce reclutas. Debía considerar que estos eran soldados entrenados, sin embargo no sabían lo que podrían encontrar en su camino.

Inspirando suavemente comenzando a ajustar su equipo de maniobras.

"Hey, Mikasa," La azabache levantó la vista para ver a Ymir y Sasha caminar hacia ella. " Todo está listo para salir,"

"Ah, Bien, solo esperamos la orden del capitán," la azabache dijo terminando de colocarse su equipo.

"Cuidado con eso," Ymir se cruzó de brazos "estos de aquí pusieron al capitán de mal humor," la morena señalo a la castaña y demás chicos alrededor, sonrió satisfecha al ver la expresión molesta de Sasha.

"Que? Tú fuiste la que empezaste a discutir con Jean en la mesa, por eso se molestó el capitán."

Mikasa rodó los ojos, los chicos ya deberían conocer el carácter del capitán Levi, era muy fácil hacerlo enojar y sus amigos a veces podían ser bastante irritantes, sobre todo Ymir, la morena tenía un sentido de humor retorcido, a ella sus bromas estúpidas no le interesaban.

"Ackerman," la voz del capitán la hizo voltear en su dirección, se acercó a ella con toda la elegancia y superioridad que lo caracterizaba. No aparentaba estar molesto, solo la miraba con su habitual rostro apático.

"Capitán," hizo el saludo de la legión. Las dos chicas a su lado la imitaron.

"Están listos?"

"Estamos listos, capitán," respondió con voz segura.

Levi asintió, Mikasa siempre mostraba confianza y seguridad, eso era bueno, elevaba la autoestima de los soldados.

"No salgan del perímetro, ni tomen riesgos innecesarios, en caso de algún problema, vuelvan enseguida, juntos planearemos una estrategia." Levi habló con voz autoritaria.

Ymir y Sasha rapidamente se alejaron y se dirigieron hacía sus caballos.

"Lo más importante, Ackerman, es proteger a tus compañeros, entendido?"

"Entendido," Ella los protegería tanto como pudiera, el capitán confiaba en ella y sus compañeros también.

Levi se cruzó de brazos, evaluando a la chica en el proceso. La mocosa era un enigma para él, lo desconcertaba. Cualquier orden que le diera que no incluyera el campo de batalla, como limpiar, hacer algún reporte o cualquier otra tarea, podía desobedecerlo sin un ápice temor, sin embargo en el campo de batalla no dudaba ni por un instante, por supuesto a menos que la seguridad de Eren no se viera involucrada.

Los demás soldados se acercaron a ellos, Levi también los evaluó comprobando que estuvieran bien equipados, llevaban armas y esperaba que no se vieran en la necesidad de utilizarlas.

"Cuídense y no hagan nada estúpido, mocosos," dijo con voz helada.

Los soldados asintieron y subieron a sus caballos. Levi los vio desaparecer hacía el bosque, esperaba que volvieran ilesos, confiaba en que así sería. Mikasa era buena liderando y eso le daba la seguridad que si algo ocurría, ella sabría que hacer.

"No es muy pronto para mandar a los nuevos reclutas? no creo que aún estén listos." Max cuestionó acercándose repentinamente.

"Esto es la legión de reconocimiento, si no estás listo, estás muerto." Levi se dio la vuelta para comenzar el entrenamiento cuerpo a cuerpo con los demás reclutas, tenía que enseñarle algo útil a los mocosos antes de salir a la nueva expedición.


	4. Chapter 4

"Como ves, Sasha? sería una dolorosa caída," Ymir golpeó un poco brusco el hombro de la castaña mientras esta miraba asombrada el enorme peñasco frente a ellos, afiladas rocas sobresalían de la tierra, asegurado la muerte a cualquiera que cayera.

"No hagas eso Ymir, es peligroso," la castaña le gritó, sujetándose del brazo de Connie cuando se balanceó.

"Estás loca, Sasha pudo lastimarse."Connie miró furioso a Ymir que miraba el risco con fascinación.

"Cálmate, Connie, a tu novia come patatas no le pasó nada."

"N-no somos novios," el chico dijo avergonzado apartando la mirada. Sasha se sonrojó soltando su brazo al instante.

Ymir sonrió divertida ante la reacción de los jóvenes, era entretenido molestar a esos dos.

"Hey, Mikasa," Jean que estaba descansando sobre una enorme roca, llamó la atención de la pelinegra que se encontraba a pocos metros, miraba en dirección al río. Era un lugar agradable, lástima que no pudieran disfrutarlo con tranquilidad por culpa de los bandidos.

"Deberíamos largarnos de aquí antes de que la loca de Ymir quiera arrojar a alguien por el risco."

"Tú serías el primero, cara de caballo," Contestó la pecosa cruzándose de brazos.

"Ni que estuviera loco me acercaría."

Mikasa se acercó al grupo. Habían recorrido gran parte del perímetro sin ninguna novedad, todo parecía estar tranquilo, no había señal de los rebeldes, sin embargo algo no se sentía bien, estaba inquieta, no le gustaba la sensación que tenía en ese momento. No era por presumir, pero casi siempre sus instintos eran acertados.

"Daremos una última vuelta y regresamos," La azabache dijo con voz fría.

"No hay nadie aquí, deberíamos regresar de una vez, hace demasiado calor," Sandy habló con fastidio. La chica pertenecía al escuadrón de Max, al igual que Roger y el otro chico Xander.

Mikasa la miró seriamente, no le agradaba su tono. La vio encogerse mientras se mostraba algo asustada. Le parecía una chica pretensiosa, de esas que le gustaban llamar la atención, habían muchas como ella en el castillo. ¿Se preguntaba porque tenía que lidiar con ese tipo de personas?

"Dije que miraremos de nuevo y luego regresamos, queda claro?" Todos estaban en silencio, Mikasa podía ser tan demandante como el capitán Levi cuando estaba al mando.

"Bien," dijo temerosa por la expresión de Mikasa "al menos deberíamos separarnos, el camino es largo, así cubriríamos más terreno."

"No nos vamos a separar" la pelinegra estaba comenzando a irritarse, la chica era muy molesta. Ya tenía bastante trabajo como para también tener que soportar a esta mujer.

"No es buena idea, Sandy, debemos permanecer juntos." Xander le dijo con suavidad.

La rubia bufó pero no dijo nada más, resignada se dio la vuelta y se acercó a Roger que se estaba a unos pasos detrás de ella.

Mikasa inspiró suavemente. El escuadrón del jefe Max y ellos no eran muy cercanos, los demás podían ser amigables, pero todos sabían que ella no era muy sociable, sin embargo Xander le agradaba, era un buen chico, noble, inteligente, su personalidad amable y tranquila le recordaba un poco a Armin. En esos momentos le gustaría tenerlo con ella.

Dando la vuelta, caminaron en dirección al río, los chicos se detuvieron para dar de beber a los caballos mientras Mikasa hablaba con Jean y Connie, sobre la próxima ruta que tomarían.

Sandy que todavía se encontraba un poco molesta haló a Roger por un brazo y se adentraron entre los árboles. Caminaron hacía donde el río formaba un pequeño arroyo, no muy lejos de los demás, pero un poco ocultos.

"No deberíamos alejarnos mucho, Sandy, puede ser peligroso."

"No pasa nada, Roger, este lugar está prácticamente desierto, Mikasa exagera, solo le gusta darnos ordenes."

"No sé, más bien creo que está siendo precavida."

"La estás defendiendo?" la rubia frunció el ceño colocando ambas manos en la cadera.

"No, solo digo que es mejor estar seguros." Le dio una suave sonrisa que pareció calmarla.

"En la única persona que debes confiar es en mí, de acuerdo?" La chica enredó ambos brazos sobre su cuello, depositando un dulce beso en su mejilla y luego camino hacía la orilla del río, donde se agachó para salpicar agua en su rostro caluroso.

Roger sonrió observándola con fascinación.

"Me gusta este lugar, ojalá pudiéramos quedarnos más tiempo,"

"Pensé que querías regresar," el joven se burló.

"Ah, hasta que vi este lugar," sonrió, "sería estupendo si pudiéramos darnos un chapuzón."

El joven asintió, realmente el clima allí era muy agradable comparado con el castillo, los últimos días el lugar habían estado bastante caluroso.

"Vaya! Vaya, Mira que tenemos aquí."

Ambos chicos se sobresaltaron y miraron en dirección de donde provenía la voz rasposa. Cuatro hombres de aspecto nada amigable los observaban con atención. Sandy se levantó nerviosa y miró a Roger que rápidamente se acercó a ella y la colocó detrás de él a modo de protección.

"Un par de enamorados?" Otro hombre habló mientras se paseaba sigilosamente alrededor.

"Eso parece," El que parecía ser el líder se acercó un poco.

"Quienes son ustedes?" Roger preguntó colocando su mano en su arma. Los hombres no le daban confianza, su forma de mirarlos le decía que eran peligrosos. Estaba casi seguro que pertenecían al grupo de rebeldes que habían estado buscando.

"Nosotros? Digamos que somos unos simples viajeros," los observó detenidamente. "Ustedes que hacen por aquí?"

"Estamos de paseo, también somos viajeros," el joven soldado no pensaba que le creerían tan fácilmente, su uniforme de la legión de reconocimiento los delataba, pero lo intentó.

"En serio?" Preguntó haciendo una pequeña pausa. "No es bueno caminar solos por aquí, es muy peligroso."

Sandy sintió escalofríos al ver como los demás la observaban descaradamente. Apretó el brazo de Roger con fuerza, no debieron haber venido aquí solos y separarse de los otros.

"Ya veo," Roger arrugó levemente el ceño, "gracias por decirnos, de igual modo ya nos íbamos."

"Porque? estamos teniendo una agradable conversación aquí, supongo que pueden quedarse un poco más."

"No podemos quedarnos, además tampoco queremos interrumpir su paseo."

"No te preocupes por eso, niño, no estamos de paseo, estamos de cacería." Los demás hombres sonrieron estruendosamente ante sus palabras.

Roger arrugó más el ceño, definitivamente estaban en problemas, solo esperaba que sus compañeros notaran rápido su ausencia y vinieran en su ayuda.

Los chicos terminaban de acordar la siguiente ruta cuando los demás se acercaron, tenían que apresurarse, estaba cayendo la tarde y no era bueno estar fuera del castillo de noche.

"Bien, nos vamos." Mikasa miró alrededor notando que faltaban dos miembros del grupo.

"Donde están tus amigos?" Le preguntó a Xander. El castaño se encogió de hombros, no habia visto a los chicos desde hace un rato, la última vez que los vio estaban a pocos metros de ellos.

"Joder," Mikasa frunció el ceño, eso definitivamente era un problema, así no podía protegerlos.

"Deben estar cerca, iré por ellos," Xander se apresuró a decir rápidamente.

"Iré contigo," Wider se ofreció, no era bueno andar solo por ahí.

"Creo que deberíamos ir todos" Jean sugirió. El bosque era inmenso, podrían perderse o peor aún, encontrarse con los rebeldes.

"No, si regresan y no estamos, sería un problema mayor," La azabache inspiró molesta. "Vayan por ellos y no tarden, no debemos permanecer mucho tiempo aquí."

Ambos chicos asintieron y caminaron hacía el bosque siguiendo el cauce del río por donde probablemente habían ido sus compañeros, esperaban no equivocarse y encontrarlos rápidamente.

"Esto no es bueno. Jean espetó, "algo no está bien." Mikasa lo miró de reojo, al parecer no era la única que lo pensaba.

"Cállate, Jean, no nos des mala suerte." Ymir lo regaño.

Jean se encogió de hombros y no dijo nada más. Los chicos de las tropas de guarnición se veían bastante nerviosos, era su primera misión luego de que llegaran al castillo, no era su intención preocuparlos.

"Crees que les sucedió algo?" Samira, la linda chica pelirroja preguntó con preocupación.

"No creo, más bien pienso que solo querían un momento para estar solos." Ymir sonrió ladina.

Los chicos sonrieron, pero Mikasa no estaba para nada de humor, no quería tener que preocuparse por esos chicos, hubiera sido mucho más fácil para ella explorar sola, pero el capitán jamás se lo permitiría.

"Que haremos si no los encuentran?" Connie preguntó.

"Ya pensaremos en algo si eso sucede" Mikasa no quería pensar en esa posibilidad, eso sería desastroso.

"Descuiden, no deben estar lejos, regresarán pronto."

"Eso espero," Mikasa miró de reojo a Ymir.

"Supongo que esperaremos aquí, un rato," Sasha se quejó. "A este ritmo moriré de hambre."

"Como puedes tener hambre, chica patata? devoraste todo en el almuerzo" Ymir preguntó mientras se recostaba de un árbol.

"Eso fue hace como cinco horas,"

"Como es que una chica puede comer tanto?," Jean miró a la castaña que sonreía embobada, al parecer se imaginaba un banquete o algo parecido.

"Hay otra cosa mejor?" Sasha sonrió, "Ah! ahora que recuerdo, traje algo de pan que quedó del almuerzo."

"En otras palabras, estás saqueando la cocina," Ymir se burló. "Al capitán Levi no le gustará escuchar eso."

"N-no es así, ya te dije que fue lo que sobró de la comida." La castaña se acercó al árbol donde descansaba su caballo para tomar su bolso cuando de repente alguien la sostuvo por detrás al mismo tiempo que dejaba escapar un grito.

"Sasha!" gritó Connie mientras disparaba su equipo de maniobras para seguir al hombre que la subía a un caballo y comenzaba a correr a toda velocidad.

"Estén atentos, tenemos compañía," Mikasa le gritó a sus compañeros mientras seguía a Connie.

Los demás no tuvieron tiempo de reaccionar cuando se vieron rodeados por más de diez hombres armados. Jean frunció el ceño, estaban en serios problemas, miró a sus compañeros, lucían temerosos y no era para menos, si no ideaban un plan pronto todos acabarían muertos o capturados.

* * *

Dinha prince, Katt, Valz 1117: Vaya!, realmente estoy emocionada de que les guste la historia, agradezco todos sus comentarios y sobre todo el apoyo.

Siempre trato de que la narración sea clara para que la historia se pueda entender fácilmente. En cuanto a los personajes, me gustan sus personalidades reales, pienso que sería un poco extraño verlos actuar de manera diferente, sobre todo a Mikasa y a Levi.

Todavía falta mucho de esta historia, ya veremos como se irán desarrollando los personajes.


End file.
